fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony
Statics Harmony,the peaceful destroyer,might sound innocent in the first glance,but never fails in its duties.It is a superior element that can be obtained by mixing love and light element.'''It is a long-range element much like light,but better and stronger.Due to its high damaging attacks, the user can make a quick kill from afar. Because of the range being wickedly far, the user will rarely risk taking any damage.This spell is also recommended for those who have a lot of health.It costs 1300 Diamonds. You can gain that much by leveling up to 130 without purchasing anything, or collect Diamonds from Drop Zones. Though the amount looks like much, it is worth it. The moves on this are spectacularly extraordinary. If you are a far range combat fighter, this Element is recommended. This element acts much like light,due to its powerful attacks and good range. Player Rating Most players who buy this element would be satisfied with its high-damaging performace and variety of spells.Its bad thing that it is its high mana cost.This element truly is a terror to those unfamiliar with it. However, due to long charges and predictable movements, this element's spells are easy to dodge much like '''light. Spells Beams of the Paradise "The User shoots several high speed blasts that has the potential to do high damage.Can release more blasts/beams if the spell is fully charged" The User fires high speed blasts that has the potential to do high damage.The user can charge the spell if he/she want's to shot more blasts in a single spell. (charging will drain more mana.) When fully charged, the User will throw the 5 orb to a location decided by the cursor. The destination will not be determined until the charge is either done or released at the desired position. The orbs will fly forward in a straight line without wavering off its path. A trail of transparent beige or white will follow the orb but will not disappear. The trail will create a tube-like structure. The orb and the trial will slowly faint as the orb gains distance. Cosmic harmony "the User jumps and froze in mid-air and start to heal a large amount of health." The user heals themselves with a large amount of heal. More health will be gained if charged longer. The user will be frozen in mid-air as they charge this move. A Harmony symbol will spawn below them and they begin to charge. * Tip: Use this around party members to heal yourself and others. Never use this during a fight unless it's a quick heal to sustain you longer. Use this when you are a safe distance or when you are hiding. Spectre study "The User becomes a ghost.It has an ability to fly and be invisible for several seconds" Spectre study is a Body Transformation move, of which the user turns completely invisible so that no one can see them. Two glowing rings appear from top to bottom of the player and close over the player, making the user invisible.Being invisible can also allow players to escape a battle, if taken too much damage.While the User is using this spell,the player can not attack or be attacked by other players.The User also has ability to fly,but not out of the map.It has a 25 second cooldown so this spell isn't completely overpowered. Melodiousness slumber "Casts an aura of dreams that explodes on direct impact. The aura splits into five projectiles after several seconds without collision, in a forward spread angle." The user creates a high-damage pulse that splits into 5 orbs after some distance travelled, each dealing noticeable damage. The pulse, before it splits has a Large Area of Effects, far bigger than it appears. At the moment (an probably never) players cannot aim Ash Pulse in different angles. They can control the direction it travels but not the angle it will travel like most projectile spells. Valentines grove (ultimate) The user summons a large sakura tree that will trap every player in its radius.After several seconds,the tree will start to hurt players in thorns. * It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. * It increases def 4x (a bit stronger than shield) and increases regeneration by 5 it's vulnerable from burning and poison since it ignores defense. Trivia * This is an element that focuses on healing,body transformation and traveling spells. * This might be one of the most annoying element in the game. * This spell acts much like light element.